banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Maiden
Masked maidens find themselves leading a double life: ordinary (albeit troubled) citizen by day, faceless warrior by night. In the most tragic cases, the identities entirely disassociate, with the maiden experiencing unexplained exhaustion and injuries upon awakening. While their social identities cover a wide range of personality types, in their vigilante identities, masked maidens are usually icy and dispassionate. These identities are rarely good-aligned, and are more often merciless bringers of justice than gentle redeemers. Some masked maidens continue enforcing the queen’s cruel agenda, while others fight crime or pursue personal vendettas. A masked maiden always uses an iconic helm when in her vigilante identity, as these helms serve excellently at both hiding the vigilante’s identity while simultaneously evoking significant social gravitas. Often, the masked maiden wears signature garb, such as a helm with a distinctively colored plume or a scar-like etching on the helm’s face, or perhaps a unique cloak. Although the masked maiden hides behind the armor and is pursuing her goals, she wants to be able to be identified as a specific individual. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency All masked maiden vigilantes are proficient with Full Plate armor, but not with any other forms of heavy armor. This alters the vigilante’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Imperfect Control (Ex) A masked maiden compulsively resists entering her indoctrinated state, but certain triggers (such as violence) can cause her to lapse. The masked maiden always starts the day in her social identity. To begin willingly changing to her vigilante identity, the masked maiden must succeed at a Will save (DC = 10 + half her vigilante level); if she fails, she becomes shaken for 1 minute and cannot try again during that time. While in her social identity, when the masked maiden is exposed to mortal peril (such as when combat starts), she must succeed at a Will save at the same DC or be compelled to enter her vigilante identity as soon as she can get out of sight to do so. The masked maiden cannot choose to fail this Will save. In addition, if the masked maiden hasn’t entered her vigilante identity for a week or longer, she must attempt this Will save at the start of each day; on a failure, she is compelled to change into her vigilante identity immediately (or as soon as she can slip out of sight to do so). A masked maiden can don full plate in 1 minute without aid, and can do so as part of switching to her vigilante identity. If the maiden reduces the time it takes to change identities (such as with the quick change social talent), she can still don her armor as part of changing to her vigilante identity. A masked maiden who changes to her vigilante identity unwillingly can’t choose to switch from her vigilante identity back to her social identity that day. While in her vigilante identity, the masked maiden takes a -2 penalty on all Charisma-based ability and skill checks (except for Intimidate) and can’t benefit from morale bonuses or bardic performances. This ability alters dual identity. Scars of the Past (Ex) A 1st-level masked maiden gains a set of full plate at no cost. This armor is battered, and other creatures are never considered proficient with it. This armor can be sold only as scrap for 4d6 gp, but for the masked maiden the armor functions normally. The masked maiden can spend 150 gp and 1 day of work to improve her battered armor to masterwork quality (although it is still considered battered). This ability replaces seamless guise. Armor Training (Ex) The Masked Maiden was drilled in the use of their armor, and as a masked maiden continues to lapse in and out of indoctrination, that training emerges slowly from her subconscious. At 3rd level, a masked maiden gains the Guard's armor training class feature. She treats her vigilante level as her guard level for the purposes of both. This replaces the vigilante’s social talents gained at 3rd, 7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th levels. Category:Archetypes